


Sharing Is Caring

by Villains_Refuge



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Threesome, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villains_Refuge/pseuds/Villains_Refuge
Summary: Sharky takes part in Rook and Jacob's private time





	Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a poly AU inspired by Yanderedad on Tumblr. 
> 
> The nickname is courtesy of my dear friend Bloodygeisha on Tumblr.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy, thank you!

This is literally pure smut. Just self-indulgent smut. I tried to keep Rook neutral, if you feel I didn’t please feel free to message/ask me and i’ll add tags appropriately. I hope you guys enjoy! 

Sharky didn’t know what to expect when Rook radioed for him to meet them. Their voice was breathy and short, and the tell tale voice of the eldest Seed chuckled from somewhere near them. Out of all the siblings, Jacob seemed to lurk the most, never demanding time with Rook because they just went to him when the others became too overbearing or clingy. Jacob was that person they found solace in and it was a known, though unspoken, rule among them all, “If Rook’s with Jacob, you aren’t”.

So when Sharky walked in to see Jacob sitting on a couch, his legs spread open with Rook in between them, nuzzling against his neck, naked, he was caught off guard.

Jacob still had on his jeans but his army jacket sat open with no shirt beneath it. Rook’s hands trailed along his ribs, absently tracing scar after scar, dancing along his pantline where the obvious outline of hard cock pressed against the fabric.

“Bout time you showed up, Sparky.” Jacob purred as Rook licked and sucked at his neck “And here I thought our little pup would have to fend for themselves.” The whimper that came from Rook almost made Sharky groan. They were so pliant under Jacob’s hand. Moving across his body with simple commands until their back rested against his chest with their legs straddled over his own.

Rook’s voice moaned out in needy breaths “Sharky…” their hips slowly grinding forward, their sex throbbing and needy “Please…Sharky.”

Sharky didn’t wait to hear them again. With a few long strides, he knelt down in front of them and pressed kisses along their stomach, trailing down and down but ignoring the one spot they craved. Rook whimpered again. Their hips twitching and grinding against Jacob while Sharky teased them. Their hand entangled in his hair, nails scratching at his scalp in poor attempts to direct him.

Jacob growled into Rook’s neck. Hands flexing tightly against their hips as they kept grinding against him. Sharky huffed out a chuckle. He leaned down giving Rook an experimental lick, moaning into their sex when they jolted. He could barely contain himself, pressing his tongue flat against them as he drank them in, one hand stroking along their inner thigh while the other trailed up to a perked nipple.

Sharky strained against his jeans. Every beg and cry he pulled from Rook going straight to his cock, but as tempting as it was, he wasn’t about to take a hand from them to pleasure himself. He needed to see them unravel, hear his name sung by their beautiful voice.

Jacob noticed the need, chuckling as he mumbled absently against Rook’s skin, “Such a needy pup. Sparky’s taking care of ya, ain’t he?”

Rook squirmed as Jacob nipped at their neck, whimpering yes so many times it would have put John to shame. Sharky groaned against them, the praise from Rook and Jacob doing more to him than he wanted to admit. He flicked his tongue over them quickly, sucking and biting at the heated skin while they twitched and jerked beneath him.

Rook threw their head back, mouth open in silent screams. But as they crept closer to climax, Jacob grunted in mock displeasure. His hand gripped their hair and brought their head down to watch Sharky as he serviced them.

Jacob pressed his lips just below their ear “Don’t you want to tell him how good a job he’s doing, pup?” Rook gasped out when Sharky groaned against them. They tried to speak but only gasps and pleas came out. Half lidded eyes watching the male with hazy enthusiasm, moving against him as they locked eyes “Think he’s earned a reward?”

Rook nodded frantically and Jacob pulled their hair back again, “Speak, pup.” As the command left Jacob’s lips, Sharky nipped at their sex, taking them fully in his mouth and sucking. His hand on their chest rolling their nipple between his fingers. Rook could no longer keep their voice hidden.

Their hips thrusted against him. Voice crying out as their orgasm racked through their body, taking Sharky by surprise as he drank down their climax with a deep groan. His long ignored boner beyond the point of painful.

“Tsk tsk, pup. You weren’t supposed to finish just yet.” There was no denying the disapproval that seeped from Jacob’s words. The hand that tangled in their hair smoothing the sweaty locks aside, calloused fingertips tracing down their body until he found their hips again. “I guess that means we get to up, Sparky’s reward huh?”

“Yes, yes sir.” Rook spoke with breathy mewls that made Sharky groan and lean his head against the couch seat, palming at his cock while he waited for whatever reward he was supposed to be getting. He could feel Rook moving above him but his focus was on relieving his own throbbing. Unzipping his jeans and shimmying them down to free himself.

He bit back a moan, even without doing anything he felt oversensitive.

A boot nudged him in the leg, bringing his attention to the redheaded man on the couch. Jacob motioned for him to stand and lifted Rook off his lap as well. He steered Rook to the arm of the couch, a simple pat the only command they needed to position themself against it, ass wiggling in the air at Sharky. The dripping remnants of their earlier orgasm still glistening in the low light.

Jacob chuckled and moved off the couch. “Don’t do anything just yet.” It was such a calm command yet it held so much authority that Sharky found himself humming in agreement, though a hand did find its way to the lush curve of Rook’s ass.

He gave Rook a generous squeeze, gliding his finger along the curve of their spine, “God damn, babe, you’re amazing. Know that?” Rook shivered at the compliment. They moved a long his touches, whimpering slightly when his hands traveled along the slight bruises at their hips.

Without thinking, Rook shifted to their knees, leaning back against Sharky, head tilted up to press kisses along his jaw.

“Ah hell…” His body twitched against theirs. His hips moved against them, small thrusts earning him some relief before the sound boot fall reentered the room. Sharky ran his hands up and down Rook’s body while Jacob approached, a smirk playing over his lips that matched the intensity of his gaze.

He said nothing as he approached. His hand motioned for them to move back so he could sit back down against the arm of the couch. A palm gently smoothed over the sweaty skin of Rook’s stomach, fingers trailing from side to side before dipping down to their sex, that intense gaze snapping up to Rook’s eyes. Firm and cold.

“C’mere. Hands on my shoulders.”

And Rook listened, shimmying forward a little before bracing their weight on Jacob’s shoulders. Sharky rested his hands on their hips and tried to ignore the perfectly round ass wiggling against his dick. He gave a look to Jacob, exasperated and needy. He could feel Rook pushing against him. Subtle swaying hips back and forth, brushing against him with the softest mewls.

“Here Sparky, you’ll need this.” a bottle was tossed to Sharky, caught easily for him to look it over. The cap was popped open, the clear liquid coating his fingers as he lowered them to Rook’s ass. They squirmed a bit at the pressure, tensing when the first finger began to push in.Both men cooed at Rook. Comforting them with soft, reassuring words of praise while Sharky prepped them.

Soft wasn’t something that Sharky expected from Jacob. Even in a situation like this, “I guess that sadistic shit is just Johnny boy’s schtick?” Sharky asked while pressing kisses up Rook’s back, another finger pressing into them.

Jacob didn’t say anything, though Sharky did catch an eye roll. He pressed something against Rook that made them twitch and gasp, their hips pushing and grinding against him in unsure motions. Sharky pressed a kiss to their skin once they adjusted but still scissored and twisted his fingers around to stretch them further.

The tip of the toy pressed firmly into Rook’s sex as Jacob gave them one last prodding stroke before pulsating vibrations sent their head back with a sharp cry. Jacob’s face barely registered the sound.

“Just going to prep all day or are you actually going to do something?” There was no venom in the words but Sharky still sneered and snapped back a comment under his breath. He gave Rook one last flex, a generous spread paired with a few deep thrusts before pulling out his fingers and replacing them with the head of his cock.

Sharky pushed in little by little. The long, drawn out moans Rook gave him making slow motions even more arousing. He could feel the vibrations as he bottomed out. It wasn’t much more than a pleasant tingle for him but with each slow thrust Rook’s body burned. Jacob fluctuated the intensity of the vibrator while his voice droned out in a low, growling drawl.

Their hands clenched against his jacket. Deep pants and trembling legs that struggled to keep them up, relying on the waning strength of their arms. Rook leans forward and peppers whimpering kisses to Jacob’s cheeks and neck. He smiles and trails the vibrator up their body, pressing it to each nipple, swirling it in small tight circles around the erected nubs.

“You’re awfully flushed pup.” Rook nods. Their head lulling back and mouth parted with gasps and pants. Sharky’s thrusts slowed even more, going from deep thrusts to sitting at their entrance with just his head gently prodding in. Jacob’s free hand gripped their chin to make them look at him, “Maybe we should stop, make sure you’re not sick.”

Frantically Rook shook their head, “No! No, no please, Jacob, please! I need it, please!” They tried to force themself down on the cock but Sharky’s hands caught their hips and moved them along his head, “Sharky, please. I want to feel you stretch me.” The vibrator found their sex again while he bounced them in his lap. Jacob loved how curved their back was, arching to find that perfect position that would give them that much needed friction.

He nipped and licked at their sweat covered skin, the wiry hairs of his beard scratching at their sensitive skin “I don’t think you need it pup.” Rook turned their head to expose more of their neck to Jacob, nuzzling against Sharky while he blew at the newest mark he left on them. Sharky cussed when they tightened and thrusted up just enough to curb the need before returning to the slow bounce he had Rook doing.

“I do, I do.” They repeated like a lust driven mantra, struggling against the vice grip on their hips. Sharky clicked his tongue and began to pull away. Jacob held in a sigh of relief that he didn’t have to spell out his intentions to the man.

“I dunno, babe, it might be safer if we stop.” His voice was a bit more strained than he wanted it to be, but the results were exactly what he wanted. Rook struggled against them, the steadily increasing vibrator dancing along their body locking their joints at every spike while their hands scrambled for the hem of Jacob’s pantline. Nails scraped over the fabric in attempts to pull them open, palming the outline of his dick and squeezing as hard as they could.

Rook begged, pleaded, to show them what they really wanted. Their hips rocked as best they could with Sharky’s grip still tight and their eyes stayed locked on Jacob’s, absorbing the vibrant day time sky color while biting back the tears of need.

When Jacob’s free hand moved over theirs’, guiding them to the button and zipper of his jeans, Rook felt relief wash over them. Without hesitation they took the erection in their hands and pumped at a slow,steady pace similar to Sharky’s. They wiggled their ass against him, slightly pushing back in a silent request to move back a step. He sank a bit deeper into Rook once they resettled but still kept his tormentingly slow pace. Jacob groaned in appreciation to Rook’s ministrations, sliding the vibrator gently against the countless tender spot of their skin while their hands worked.

The new curve of their body was perfect. Ass raised in the air with their head low and hovering over the head of Jacob’s cock. Sharky’s grip shifted just enough so his thumbs could push their cheeks apart while he sunk in just a bit deeper, voice harmonizing with Rook’s as they shared a moan.

“You look good like this babe.” Sharky praised, squeezing their ass again.

Jacob nodded, “But it doesn’t prove you want it.” the vibrator tapped against their cheek before beginning another downward descent toward their chest. His eyes were different now, hungry. His calm voice settled into a gravelly purr, free hand reaching up to tangle itself in their hair “I’m waiting, pup.”

Rook didn’t have to be told twice. With an elaborate lick of their lips, they let their tongue curl and lavish Jacob’s tip. Long, broad licks from base to tip, tongue forming around his shaft with each pass.

Jacob’s hand tightened in their hair as they took him fully into their mouth, moan rumbling against him as he hit the back of their throat.

“That’s it, pup.” He swirled the vibrator against their nipples and down their stomach as far as his arm would let him reach “Keep it up, we’re beginning to believe you. Aren’t we Sparky?” He scoffed at the nickname but knew there was no point in arguing. Jacob had never called him by name. He was too far gone to care anyway. With each bob of their head, Rook tightened against him and try as he might, he was reaching the end of his patient rope.

His thrusts grew deeper. Hands clenching against their hips as he tried to keep the pace slow. A ring of the vibrator sent a pleasure spike through Rook and as they jolted against him, their ass tightening yet again, Sharky’s control snapped.

With one hand gripping Rook’s shoulder and the other staying at their hip, Sharky snapped his hips forward, sinking himself completely. A cry tore from Rook’s throat despite the cock that filled it. Nails dug into Jacob’s hips as they kept themself up, one hand wrapping around the cock to pump in tandem with the new rhythm that was set.

“Fuck yes, babe. You feel fucking incredible.” Sharky praised, lowering his head against their back, leaving sloppy licks and kisses to their skin. He loved how Rook preened at the praise. The way their body tightened and wiggled each time he or Jacob spoke was just another stroke at their egos.

They took it gladly. Each push on Rook’s head from Jacob’s guiding hand, every pull from Sharky’s at their shoulder, setting the harsh pace with want and lust.

The vibrator caught their nipples again and Rook’s thighs closed in attempts to hold back the orgasm that was already winding tightly again.

Jacob pulled them up, a pop echoing as their mouth was from the cock, “Close

again, pup?” They nodded, their eyes half lidded and watching him. Sharky pulled back on their shoulders, awkwardly angling them up just enough for Jacob’s lips to find theirs.

He groaned as he tasted himself on them, swallowing their mewls with deep throated growl. While Rook’s focus was solely on Jacob, Sharky moved his hands to the crook of their elbows, appreciating their body as he did. The hand Jacob had in their hair tightened as he rose up to a kneel. Sharky pulled at their arms and leveled their lips with the thick cock of the eldest brother.

Rook’s only sign to prepare themself was the sharp, almost overpowering vibration they felt against their sex. Both men snapped their hips forward, basing themselves in one hard thrust and keeping them pace. Rook’s screams were drown, tears pricking at their eyes at the overstimulation they were feeling. Words trickled from Sharky’s mouth as he fucked them. Praising them for taking them so well, loving how their ass tightened around him and their hips squirmed as they struggled to keep pace.

Jacob smiled at the sight before him. His little pup so wrecked between him and the pyro. He wondered if they knew he could “feel” what they wanted like this. How the words they tried to speak left a pleasant sensation over his dick. When their tongue broadened against the thick vein along the underside, he knew his answer. His hair tangled hand kept them still while his hips continued to piston in and out of their mouth, the toy still imitating more thrusts and pokes against their sex at max.

Sharky felt them tighten again and his rhythm began to falter. The grip on Rook’s arms slipped as his rhythm did, his own end almost in sight. His body curled over them as he sped up, forcing their hips back to meet each of his hard thrusts. Desperate love bites placed all across their skin.

Jacob groaned as he got closer, “You know what I want, pup.” his voice was hoarse and dry, the panting and groaning taking its toll. Rook moaned against him, arms bracing their body weakly now that Sharky was no longer holding them up. A particularly hard bite sent a vibrating cry against Jacob. He didn’t bother hiding his pride when his hips snapped forward and Rook choked a bit.

“Fuck babe,” Sharky groaned with a kiss to the deep agitated mark “So fucking tight.”

“Cum for me, pup.” Jacob moved the vibrator to their cheek, tapping it against the puffed skin before sending it right back down to their sex, catching their most sensitive spot and laying in tight circles until Rook could do nothing but spasm. Jacob could feel the slick fluid of their release before he felt their body lock up in sheer overstimulation. It was enough to send Sharky over with a breathy curse, Jacob giving Rook a few more thrusts before his own climax rushed through him.

He kept himself fully seated in Rook’s mouth, not letting a single drop out even as they whimpered. Once sure he was done, Jacob gave them a few more thrusts for save measure before pulling himself out and stuffing his still hard cock back into his jeans. Sharky was slow to pull out, enjoying the warmth and tightness Rook’s exhausted body provided. He peppered kisses along their mark ridden back, even whispering a small apology when they hissed in pain.

Jacob wiped the sweat and cum from their face, a small smile on lips “Well done pup.” It was always the simple praise that got Rook. Whether it be a goofy smile or wide, doe eyes that peered into Jacob’s with earnest glee, he always knew when his praise did its job.

The three sat there for a while. Sharky pulled Rook into his lap, loving how they curled into his body, head against his chest and hands clasped together. He hummed a tune into their hair as he relaxed and came down from his own high.

Jacob stood with a pop of his joints, reaching down on the other side of the couch and throwing a blanket at the pair.

“Aww, not gonna stay for the cuddles?” Sharky joked while fluffing out the blanket.

Jacob scoffed, “Unlike you, I still have responsibilities.” The herald ignored the middle finger pointed at him, walking over to Rook and planting a firm kiss to their lips “I expect to see you in my room before I’m back.” Rook did their best to nod and Jacob’s content gaze turned hard instantly as he looked down at Sharky “And I expect you gone.”

The pyro rolled his eyes and leaned back against the couch head, “Yeah, yea, I get it, shit.” Sharky didn’t watch as Jacob fixed his jacket and pants to a more proper state, nor watch how the veteran gave them one last look before the door slammed shut behind him.

And he would never admit how much he was looking forward to the next time Rook talked Jacob into sharing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, have an amazing day guys


End file.
